


The Long beautiful date

by EriyaS



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 16:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1476877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EriyaS/pseuds/EriyaS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q要进行他有生以来的第一次约会了——和James Bond——MI6伟大的代号007先生。<br/>Q will have his first date ever with THE James Bond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Long beautiful date

**Author's Note:**

> 属于短篇系列Scientific cryptology

The Long beautiful date

Q要进行他有生以来的第一次约会了——和James Bond——MI6伟大的代号007先生。

M女士葬礼的当天晚上James带Q出去喝酒了。尽管Q没有借用酒精麻痹大脑的习惯，但James看得出他心情并不那么愉悦，起码和他们一起对抗Silva时候的感觉完全不一样。James很能喝，三份琴酒加一份伏特加并且掺有开胃酒的饮料几杯下肚，他仍然能面不改色探过手去拍拍Q的头。不知出于好奇还是逞强，Q点了与James相同的饮料。他的意识能够控制大脑的最后时刻，残留的只剩James笑意盈盈的脸。  
第二天醒来他感觉身体像沙袋一样被无数次捶打过——他甚至觉得下床的动作都颇为困难。不知道大脑中管理记忆还是语言的部分控制喉咙震动，喊出James这个名字。他自己都有些吃惊，但前夜他确实和James混在一起。  
然而当他注意到对方全身上下只在关键部位象征性裹了一条浴巾、视线向下自己身体也一丝不挂的时候，Q终于幡然醒悟此时此刻最应该说的话——  
“我们昨天晚上，做了什么？”  
“爱。”James用毛巾擦着头发，“希望你不介意我借用你的浴巾，”Q发现他挚爱的海绵宝宝图案的浴巾裹着James那话儿。当然这并不重要，重要的是对方过于简洁但冲击力不亚于反物质碰撞的回答。  
“等等James，我并不是卫道士，但你不觉得我们最好慎重对待肉体关系？我们是同事……”  
“我们彼此相爱，这有什么不对？”  
反物质以光速碰撞。Q感觉眼前出现巨大的黑洞。“我从来没……”Q试图辩解。  
“昨天晚上你灌下那杯伏特加马丁尼之后，右手一直在抚摸我左手的手背，而且频率最高的几句话分别是‘我失去你的信号后很担心’‘还好你最后回来了’‘你不知道我发现不是你的时候松了一口气’。我是说，如果这都不能算爱的话。”  
酒精！敌人，恶魔，撒旦的血液！他恨不得与身下的床单连体同生。  
Q本来做好准备让这件事情永远成为秘密。尽管要承认这个事实并不容易，但他对James的关心远比普通同事来得更加强烈。当他意识到自己对接近James的女性怀有不善意的情感，他也发现了自己都甚为吃惊的秘密。  
但是现在James俯下身亲吻着他，结实的手臂拥抱着他。所谓陷入恋爱的状态，大概就是用来形容他现在过速心跳的具体词汇。

但是他没有过真正的约会。看电影，烛光晚餐，黏在一起亲热，这些事情Q从来没体验过。跟别提和男人、和MI6的间谍约会了。  
他简直像是被逼到绝境，竟然在上班时间用普通的电脑打开普通的浏览器，在地址栏中敲入Google这个字——Q发誓这是他今生第一次点击Google，浏览器还问他要不要把搜索引擎设定为默认页——怎么可能，他才不需要那种东西的帮助，当然除了这次之外。  
“如何与间谍约会”“和间谍约会的守则”“与间谍约会的的几点注意事项”……面向大众的搜索引擎结果完全让人无法采纳！  
尤其在这种时候，网络上的杂鱼试图挑战他所建立的防火墙，攻入服务器内部，更加令他火大了。  
“James，抱歉打乱你的约会计划”——虽然他不知道James的计划到底是什么——“能不能陪我做一件事情？”

这次的目标比起Silva，追踪起来轻松太多。虽然应用了相似的算法，但复杂度大大简化，解析起来并不困难，而代理竟然用的也是英国境内。  
这令Q有种被蔑视的感觉。他更要追踪到元凶，让对方认识到自己的厉害。  
但那位企图进入服务器的程序员并不似他想象的那么简单。每一个他和James分析出的地点都是人群熙攘的旅游胜地，要盯紧单个的人实在太难。  
从旁人眼中看起来，他们倒是真有约会中情侣的感觉。只不过节奏紧凑了一些。不停止地奔跑寻觅，随时停下来在移动设备上敲击些东西。Q的目光注视着眼前的世界。他却没注意到跟在身后的人视线一直在注意他，面带微笑。  
甚至可以说有点诡异的微笑。

解析出的网络终点在他们初次相遇的博物馆。坐标甚至精确到那副Turner的画前面。James大步流星走过去打算坐在画前的凳子，但Q伸出手迟疑片刻。  
James坐下抬起头，姿态和他们初遇时活脱一个模子刻印出的。  
虽然感情经历不过简单几场暗恋，可智商如Q，立刻猜到了James的意图——  
这一切的追逐和奔跑，全部都是对方的精心计划。这就是James的约会计划。绝无差错。  
James清楚能让Q走出实验室或者家门并不是一件容易的事情。他绞尽脑汁才思考出这个并不高明的办法来激将Q。Q是他眼中的科学怪人，几个月前的他根本无法想象现在的自己会爱上一个以摆弄电脑和芯片为乐的孩子。但世间万物的变化远非概率论能够总结归纳，他本周确确实实为了和Q的约会而苦恼着。他清楚Q有多么在乎自己的作品，以攻击服务器为激将法引他出来虽然可行，但不大高明。  
而且他失算了一点——他没有明白Q实验室中那台普通电脑的意义所在。  
但结果当然美好得超出预期——  
Q在那艘大船面前亲吻了James，为一场以逛博物馆为开头、烛光晚餐为进程、以床上火辣的亲热为高潮和结尾的普通约会拉开了序幕。


End file.
